Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for conveying in-band Internet Protocol (IP) traffic using Fibre Connectivity (FICON).
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. In computer networking, a protocol stack comprises a prescribed hierarchy of software layers, starting from the application layer at the top (the source of the data being sent) to the physical layer at the bottom (transmitting the bits on the wire). Elements of the protocol stack include an application layer, a transport layer, a network layer, a data-link layer and a physical layer.
Many transport layers and transfer protocols exist in computer networking. One example includes FICON which is a high-speed input/output (I/O) interface for mainframe computers connections to storage devices introduced by IBM® in 1998.